


Cullavellan Week Day #3- Working Together

by catlavellan



Series: Cullavellan Week 2016 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crestwood, F/M, Red Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlavellan/pseuds/catlavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Catelyn find themselves up against some Red Templars, and given the fact that they have never fought together before, and both have some history/issues with Lyrium, they're worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullavellan Week Day #3- Working Together

**Author's Note:**

> Day #3~ Enjoy!  
> Cat definitely has a power complex...  
> (Psst, it's all part of her story, which I am currently writing, wink wink)

“Shit.” Cat said.

“Shit.” She heard Cullen echo behind her.

This trip to Caer Bronach in Crestwood was meant to be an excuse for a romantic week together, but the sudden appearance of several Red Templars had promptly thrown that plan out the window. For all the time they had spent together in Skyhold, they had never actually fought together. Sure, they had sparred a few times, but more often than not, those sparring sessions ended rather quickly when they were sweating and breathing heavily, and all of a sudden couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Cat couldn’t count the number of times she had faced off against the Red Templars before–she and her companions worked so in sync at this point, they could take down a Behemoth in just a few moments. Cole could be at her side at an instant, their whirling blades in perfect sync, and Sera and Varric knew how she moved and could cover her with their arrows. Dorian and Vivienne knew exactly how to weave their own magics together with hers, and Solas could push her veil magic to where it needed to be. Iron Bull loved to give her little boosts to get to hard to reach places, and Cassandra and Blackwall knew where her weak spots and oversights were, and were always there to block blows she didn’t see coming. Cooperation like that only came from hours of in-the-field practice, and that was exactly what her relationship with Cullen was lacking in terms of battle-preparedness.

Eyeing the red lyrium-corrupted men fast approaching them, Cat shot a slightly worried glance back over her shoulder at Cullen.

“You gonna be okay?” She asked, concern obvious in her drawn-together brows,

“Are you?” he returned, with his own concern in equal measure.

“Let’s find out.” She raised her brows with a grin and turned her eyes back to the nearby enemies. Twirling her custom-made, magic-infused daggers a few times in her hands, she shot one last wink back at the man she loved before vanishing without so much as a warning. Following her lead, Cullen smacked the butt of his sword against his shield a few times, drawing the attention of Red Templar Knight at the head of the small party. They were lucky–only a Knight, two archers, and a Shadow–the band could have brought a Horror or a Behemoth with them. This wouldn’t be too hard.

After a few uneasy moments at the start of the fight, Cullen and Cat soon realized that they needn’t have worried. From the moment Cat reappeared behind (and promptly took out) one of the archers, the next steps seemed to come more naturally to them than it had with any of Cat’s other favored party members. The way they moved was pure harmony, and it thrilled Cat to the point that she was laughing for most of the fight.

With the sound of blood rushing in her ears, she barely noticed that, in just a few minutes, only the Knight was left. Down to his last burst of energy, he swung his greatsword clumsily at her, and she felt Cullen’s hand slip deftly around her waist, lifting her gently and spinning her out of the way while he lifted his shield to deflect the blow away from both of them. Locking eyes with her with his shield still hoisted above his shoulder, Cullen gave her a wink of his own before he tensed his shoulders and Cat _felt_ more than saw how he punched the shield out, hitting the Knight square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. As Cullen lowered his shield arm to wrap it around her waist as well, she raised a hand, still grinning at her lover, and snapped her fingers–a bolt of lightning struck the Red Templar where he lay, and just like that, the fight was over. Cullen swallowed her laughter with a kiss, and looked up at him– “We enjoyed that far too much, don’t you think?” Pulling her even closer, he growled into her ear,

“I can think of a few things we could enjoy _even more_.”


End file.
